Jet the Hawk
Jet the Hawk '''is an anthropomorphic green, fifteen-year-old hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rouges. He is known as the '''Legendary Wind Master due to his mastery at Extreme Gear riding, which has earned him an impressive reputation. Information Box Appearance Jet is a teenage, anthropomorphic babylonian hawk with emerald and dark emerald green, white and red feathers, a golden beak, and azure blue eyes, as well as white fur. He also has a hair style that flows behind his back in shoulder-length. Jet wears a pair of thick, yellow-lensed, white goggles with gray segmented strapping, a pair of white gloves with red and black accented, sock-like cuffs fastened with dark gray metal hoops, and a pair of red boots decorated with black branch desings, and has white accents, durable gray soles and white collars notched in the center. Personality Jet is highly arrogant, confident, conceited and holds high standards. He has a massive ego considering himself the fastest and holds everyone else in low regard and often brags about his skills. While he is willing to praise others, he usually makes his complements short and follows up with an insult. Over time, Jet has matured slightly and become more of a sport as he gave Shadow and Rouge genuine compliments on their skills. Jet is usually very rude and disrespectful, and has a snide sense of humor. He enjoys insulting others and rubbing his victory or other's losses in their faces. Even when dealing with his own teammates, Jet can be rude and disrespectful, such as calling both Storm and Wave useless and ignoring them. Jet is extremely prideful and protective of his reputation, not wanting to look bad. He is also a sore loser and refuses the pity of others as he considers it a direct insult to his character. Regardless, he reluctantly stands by his losses and accepts them, even if it was because of unexpected events, and will work hard to overcome them. He also despises those who are faster or more confident than him. Jet enjoys Extreme Gear racing or pretty much any kind of activity that requires extreme stamina and skill, and takes enormous pride in winning. While extremely competitive and only wants victory, Jet opposes cheating and strives to win fairly. If he cannot win using his own skills, his victory is meaningless to him, and he will actively seek a rematch to achieve absolute victory. While he may not always show good sportsmanship, Jet enjoys racing worthy opponents and can be content with the whatever the outcome may be after a good race. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Above-average Acrobatic Skills - Jet possesses well above average acrobatic skills and agility, enough to reach above average heights when jumping and leap through treetops with ease. *Above-average Physical Strength - He also has impressive physical strength in at least his legs, which is high enough to knock away an entire desk with a single kick. *Enhanced Speed **Spin Attack *Professional Thief - Apart from his physical abilities and skills, Jet is a talented and professional thief. Having pulled off many successful heists and escaped captured from the authorities, Jet is a seasoned thief and talented with sleight of hand. *Advanced Piolting Skills - Beside Extreme Gear, Jet likewise has advanced piloting skills, being able to pilot the Babylon Rogues' entire airship on his own. *Leadership Skills - Jet shows great leadership skills, as evidented to being the proud leader of the current generation of Babylon Rouges. *Wind Reading *Skilled Swordsman Extreme Gear Skills *World-class Extreme Gear rider and expert - Jet is a master at Extreme Gear riding, a talent that he has inherited from his forefathers. Having received the moniker the "Legendary Wind Master", Jet's skills at Extreme Gear is renowned the world over, signifying the immense level of skills that he possesses and he is presumably the greatest Extreme Gear rider on the planet, second only to Sonic. He is likewise very knowledgeable on the field, knowing many of the secrets to becomes the fastest at Extreme Gear. *Grind Skill - Jet is mostly adapt with the Grind Skill of his Extreme Gear, allowing him to grind rails for extra speed. *Extreme Gear Combat Equipment *J-Twin *Type-J List of Moves and Techniques *Babylon Trinity *Bashyo Beak *Bashyo Chop *Bashyo Spin *Bashyo Twist *Gravity Control *Gravity Drive *Slicing Somersault *Speed Dive *Spin Dash *Spin Jump List of Awakenings *Sir Lamorak Relationships Friends/Allies *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Boomer the Raven *Breeze the Falcon *Wind the Dove Enemies/Rivals *Team Heroes **Sonic the Hedgehog (Rival in Speed) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (Rival) **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *The Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Future **Silver the Hedgehog (Rival) **Blaze the Cat **Shade the Echidna *Spartan Family **Sam Spartan **Candace Spartan **Kevin Spartan **Grandpa Spartan *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic Quotes *''No way I can lose!'' *''I'm number one!'' *(to Sonic the Hedgehog) - Let's Go, Sonic the Hedgehog! *(to Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat) - Are you guys really that blind to your faults! Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Birds of Prey Category:Babylon Rouges